Unknown Uchiha
by Z.C.A
Summary: A female Uchiha who had a crush on Itachi survives his destruction of the clan...but for how long? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing what pops into my head, because I honestly did not know what I was doing when I opened this document to start typing. Don't you just love typing words onto paper and them forming a story? ^^ I do! This will be a Naruto FanFiction, that's all I know so lemme know what you want added in as this plotline starts to unfold…**

It had been three days since my parents had been brutally murdered by the Uchiha.(Of which I had spent hiding under the house as people came to remove bodies and empty it of belongings) I had been in the same class as Itachi and had a slight crush on him when he attacked the whole clan, slaughtering everyone. I was an Uchiha myself; Itachi had never noticed or taken interest in me when I studied with him. The only thing that saved me from his blade that night was a slatted cupboard door.

A red flash of gore and memory surged through my brain and I shuddered once more on the cold ground. I was sitting on the polished wooden floor where my family had been murdered by the guy I thought I had liked only a few nights earlier.

The distorted images flickered and flashed through again, the silver flash of a katana sword, sprays of blood, and the sickening thud of lifeless bodies. My abusive father was dead. My mother, the only parent I cared for was also dead. My older twin brothers who I adored, lay, empty shells, their life spilled crimson on the wooden floor.

A tear spilled, hot and heavy down my cheek. The flesh felt unwanted and dead on my face and I sickeningly wanted to slice it off. I was only 16 years old, too young to be an adult yet too old to be childish or have strong feelings like love.

I stood up and took one last look at the empty house before walking out of the front door and off into the trees. I don't know why but I felt that nobody needed to know of my existence. Why would they want to anyway? I was just another lost face, another dead Uchiha. My name meant nothing to me and so I abandoned it and myself.

I went far into the forest of Konoha, possible even further into the ever expanding green. As my legs became weighted and dusk closed in I began searching for somewhere safe enough to survive the creatures of night. Upon searching for an hour or longer and darkness finally settling in, I was curled up in a cold ball on the rough stone of a sheltered cliff-face, hugging pine-needle to my skin for warmth.

A droplet of ice cold liquid splattered on my face and I jumped, about to complain to my brother about a leak in the roof when I remembered. I didn't have tears left to cry. I decided then to become emotionless, one of those ninja who had no feelings and preyed on the weak. I was strong enough to best Itachi on one occasion. Not that he remembered it after being versed and even beaten by many ninja that day.

I used all jutsu and worked well with air-style, forming weapons from thin air and being able to manipulate air currents was all part of who I was. But I was nothing now.

That was what I thought. After living on my own for three months now I had a hidden cave with my own weapons, built using my air-materialisation jutsu and good old carving and building using the forest around me. I hunted for food each day and had not cried once since that day.

I fought travelling shinobi and ninja alike and had kept up my fighting skills by training each day. My new favourite weapon was a katana I had fashioned from air; the first time I had attempted it. It was long and sleek, bright silver with a dark mahogany handle enlaced with violet patterns. A plaited cord of thread hung from the base that was embroidered with the Uchiha clan symbol. I vowed to uphold my clan's honour and bring the Itachi Uchiha jerk to his knees…painfully.

I had given up on worthlessness and was now set on getting stronger and finding Itachi, I planned on getting our revenge and rebuilding my clan. Little did I know another Uchiha had a similar plan of revenge on the mass murderer…

I grabbed my katana and slung it over my back, heading out into the crisp air. My sleek, black hair hung straight over my shoulders and down my back, ending at my waist. A side fringe swept over one eye and I brushed it behind my ear. My eyes were also black like most Uchiha's and I could use a sharingan, stage 3.

'Cold again, why does this weather never change?' I thought to myself as I jumped down the rocky terrain. My hidden base was halfway up the cliff I had sheltered under on my first night.

I fell away from my area and searched through the traps I had set in the bushes, deeper into the woods. 'Nothing?' I wondered as I emptied my fifth trap and found it yet again empty. Someone must have been near. If there were disturbances in the area then the animals would flee.

I stalked up into the thin treetops and jumped several feet over towards the path that ran through the thick, dark-green mess of forestry. The sandy pale path was quiet, I checked both ways and listened carefully. Once I was sure nobody was around I dropped to the path and examined it.

Footprints.

And recent footprints too.

I sniffed the air and then it hit me, the cool air had the scent of smoke entwined in it. I followed the acrid smell to a nearby village. The whole town was a smouldering wreck. I was right, there had been a disturbance in the area.

'You failed to realise a village so close by to my base this whole time?' I scowled to myself, brows furrowed.

I hurriedly turned to run back to my cave/base. Leaping into the branches again to fly through them at an incredible speed.

I reached the base of the cliff and, ignoring my surroundings, used chakra to run up the cliff and dash behind the bushes that covered the entrance.

My spine screamed as it was brutally slammed against the jagged cave wall.

"We have experience finding hidden bases, un." The attacker smirked.

"Is this the one, Itachi?" A voice sounded from the other side of my cave. A blue skinned man could be faintly made out in the dim glow of light entering the place. '_Itachi_?' I snarled inside.

"Kireina."The Uchiha nodded. I had not heard that name in a long time.

I was then gagged, tied, blindfolded and hauled onto the shoulder of the blond attacker much to my displeasure.

My katana was thrust away from me and I reached out for it, earning a blow to the back of the head.

I grimaced before blacking out.

**So there is the result of my midnight writing ideas. Feel free to review and let me know what you think, if there are loopholes, any plot ideas and please check out my other stories if you liked the look of this one! ^^ Ta ta my little minions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! If you liked this check out my other stories too! Please keep those honest reviews coming, hope I haven't missed any minor or large details in the plotline so far. Thanks for everything! ^^**

I woke up painfully. A large lump now encrusted upon the back of my head, dried blood coated it. The room was dark with a slight glow from a crack in the wall. It was late evening, this much I could tell. A cool breeze flowed into the stale room. I was in a cell.

A cold steel plate was resting against my thigh, a piece of dry bread and a similar cup of water that tasted like acid next to it. I winced and drank, feeling the harsh cold liquid moisten my dry throat. I sighed.

With a loud creak that pained my ears a figured entered my cell.

"I see you're awake now," a voice echoed through the stone prison.

"Itachi," I whispered.

The silhouette stayed silent but responded with an ever so slight nod.

"Come."

I struggled to my feet but stood cautiously at the far side, pressing against the freezing wall. My clothes were ripped and dirtied unfortunately and I looked a harsh sight.

Itachi walked closer and I stood firm. He grabbed my arm and hauled me towards him, pressing my hands to my side and leading me out of the barred door.

"Let go of me," I hissed at the Uchiha. He kept his face barren of all emotion.

"No." he spoke quietly, almost gently to normal ears but I could sense a slight tone of hostility underlying it.

I gulped as the hallway brightened and we headed up stairs. My eyes screamed in pain as the bright room pierced into them. I was dragged roughly into a chair and a deep voice echoed through the large room.

My eyes adjusted slowly but painfully.

"Welcome, Kireina Uchiha."

I looked up at an orange haired man sitting on a large char at the end of the empty room. Several large windows glowed with white daylight. Now that my eyes had adjusted it wasn't as bright as it had first felt. I stared wide-eyed at the man. He had piercings up his nose and his eyes were grey swirls.

He looked more dangerous than Itachi even. "W-what do you want?" I cursed myself for stuttering at such a crucial time.

"Itachi, I'll leave you to it then. Make sure the job is done properly this time." The man glared at Itachi who remained impassive and left the room with an echoing slam.

I stared at the floor breathing heavily. Now was my chance to get my revenge but I couldn't move at all, I was frozen, staring at stony ground, mapping out fissures in the concrete.

"Itachi?" I forced out the one word…I wanted to follow it up with something but I couldn't.

"Stand up and turn around." He glared. I shivered and stood, keeping my head down and did what he said. My heart flipped when he told me to turn once again. Now was not the time to be crushing on Itachi again I mentally slapped myself.

I shakily turned to face the Uchiha, I kept looking down still, knowing from training about Itachi's Mangekyou sharingan and his abilities with genjutsu.

"Look at me." He hissed.

I shook my head stubbornly and his hand came up under my chin. My breath hitched and he smirked slightly as I was forced to glimpse his red eyes. "I remember you." His voice whispered as my surroundings changed.

I was staring at Itachi in the middle of the training field of Konoha, his hand still cupped under my chin. I blushed furiously as everyone stared, including my old sensei.

"I-itachi!" I glared at him as he released me and began walking off to the other side of the training ground before turning to face me, the katana that slew all of our clan drawn.

I recognised this day. It was the day I had first beaten Itachi in a match…so he had remembered? I thought to myself.

"So you want a rematch, huh?" I asked boldly, happy that I could finally speak like my normal self.

He remained emotionless but stared at me, readying himself.

I noticed that my katana was still gone, that was a tad unfair. Oh well. I focussed my stage three sharingan and took a fighting stance as the rest of the class watched.

Itachi made the first move, running at me, his stage three sharingan also out. I knew he could go further though. He swung his katana at me but I saw it coming a mile away and ducked left under his arm, kicking him in the back… or at least attempting to.

This went on for hours, neither of us landing a blow on the other.

Sweat was pouring off Itachi's brow and I was breathing heavily. "You have…improved." He huffed.

"So have you, I noticed... you have obtained... Mangekyou sharingan." The red pinwheel eyes glared at me from across the field. He smirked.

"And more." He hinted.

I raised an eye brow. I launched another assault of attacks at the Uchiha before resting again, Receiving a blow to my shoulder and a scratch across my cheek. Damn, I was getting weaker.

Itachi ran at me, kicking, punching and swinging his katana mid-air. Me blocking every throw until he had me pinned against a tree. I stared wide open at him and gulped.

Shit, this was still genjutsu, I remembered. I was fairly sure I would die now, but why did Itachi not just kill me in the cave, and what did that other ninja mean by, 'Is this the one?' I figured I was the only one to survive so that must be it.

Itachi smiled, happy at gaining the upper hand of the battle. And then out of nowhere he poked my forehead.

I blast of pain shot through my eyes and I literally began feeling the change in them. The three blade-like shards elongated and joined together forming a large pinwheel. Each stretch felt like a kunai was gliding along my iris. What the-?

I had gained Mangekyou? But how? I looked up at the Uchiha questioningly.

"It's not a fair fight if we aren't even in abilities." He stated rather obviously.

I scowled, I had wanted to achieve Mangekyou on my own, and the bastard knew full well.

"Fine, have it your way." I threw my hands together in a series of hand signs, Itachi used his sharingan and copied it of course. I had planned this.

I shot a large fireball from my mouth but not at Itachi, at Sensei, and all of the others there, my classmates. I knew they were already dead so it didn't matter, but seeing my old friends burn hurt. Sensei had moved but was tending to the others. I didn't know genjutsu could control people too? Itachi was doing all of this?

A wall of fire from Itachi's mouth faltered at the scene before him, veering to hit a tree.

"What?" he stared wide eyed. It was unlike him to show this much emotion. I knew it would work. Using the distraction I hurled several kunai at him and made a clone, ducking into the trees.

Itachi glared and moved quickly, avoiding most of the knives bar one that sent an array of blood from his ribcage. He clasped his hand over the wound and stepped back, picking up his sword which had fallen during the distraction.

I smirked, now _I_ had the upper hand. I followed the moves from those years ago at the beginning but Itachi knew them all and had easily avoided the same defeat. I would have to try some more new moves.

Picking up the training I had learned while living alone I ran at the Uchiha, darting back and forth in an attempt to distract his Mangekyou. I sent a flurry of shuriken at him and flipped, my kick blocked in front of his face, I aimed for his stomach only to be blocked again. I landed on my feet, crouching and whipping a foot out, tripping him. He righted himself and smacked my face with the back of his hand.

I spat blood, "That's cheating, Itachi."

"I beg to differ," He smirked, revealing the shuriken from earlier between his fingers. He threw them speedily at me. I was at close range and couldn't dodge them so I held up an arm to protect my vital areas.

Four sharp, burning slices hit my forearm. I screamed at the pain like hot metal as they hit my bone. I fell backwards, clutching my arm and wrenching out the cold blades as the pain continued screaming through my arm.

I slashed out with my kunai, my katana half a metre away on the ground. I felt the Uchiha approach closer, hovering over me.

"Get away from me!" I screeched, thrusting my kunai irrationally at his chest. I felt a warmth flow over my hand and I looked down at the blood that now coated my hand. It was unexpected…He hadn't seen it coming.

I looked up at Itachi's widened eyes. I faltered.

"N-no. I-" He grasped my shoulder.

"T-Thank you, I-I never wanted to-" He started, it was very unlike him. The picture around us faded and I was once again in the large stone room with bright windows. The Uchiha slumped against the wall.

This time I wasn't the only one there. The blue skinned man from earlier, a blond guy, a man in an orange mask, a red head, a dark masked man, a silver haired man, and the Orange haired man with a blue haired woman next to him. They were all staring angrily or shocked at me.

I looked down at the impaled Uchiha.

The masked man pushed me aside and pulled out the kunai from his chest. He began working on the raven haired man pateintly.

I was dragged roughly from the room by the orange haired man.

"I didn't mean it!" I yelled, kicking my feet as I was hauled along by my long black hair, still out from the time I was caught.

I knew where I was headed, back into that cold prison from before…I feared it.

Though this time we headed in a different direction. I landed roughly on the floor and was kicked over by the pierced man. He seemed to be their leader.

"You…why you?" He paced back and forth. We seemed to be in his room, a dimly lit office style bedroom with no windows and orange hued lights. Several weapons hung medieval like on the walls.

"Why me what?" I whimpered, receiving another sharp kick to the rips. I resisted the urge to throw up as I heard them snap sickeningly and painfully. I cried out and he glared at me.

"If Itachi is dead I swear you will pay tenfold!" He hissed and threw an unidentifiable object across the room with a clatter.

"Damn, one of my best members, possibly... gone?" He muttered, still pacing.

Then he stopped suddenly and turned to me, lifting me by the ragged clothes I wore.

"You, can take a spot in this organisation. Work for me or die! If Itachi lives you will not be punished... if he dies you will have one week's _torture_ and then will resume working in his place! Got it?" He threw me back onto the floor.

I coughed blood, work? For him? If it meant life then yes.

I nodded quickly, "Y-yes," I choked.

"Good, I am Pein, leader of this organisation called the Akatsuki. Welcome." He sneered and ordered a waiting ninja outside, the red-head, to escort me to my room.

I shivered, blood still dripping from my wounds, walking down the hall behind the red-head.

"I am Sasori. Puppet master of the sand previously. Your room." He gestured to the plain grey room with one single bed and a wardrobe door on the far side.

"Don't die, Kakuzu is busy trying to fix Itachi so you will have to wait your turn to be fixed." He looked me up and down boredly.

"Night."

I shuddered as the door closed and staggered over to the bed, my hand over my injured arm. Blood was still weeping steadily from the wound and I was feeling lightheaded. I stumbled over to the wardrobe and fished inside. I found an old sheet and ripped it difficultly, staining it with bloody fingerprints. I wrapped it around my arm, wincing as it soaked up the crimson liquid, drinking it hungrily.

With a knot securing the cloth in place I quickly fell on the bed, barely noticing the itchy blankets surrounding me. I fell deeper into the black hole that was my bed until I was sinking deep into unconsciousness, letting my light-headedness get the better of me.

**That's all so far, I hope you liked the longer chapter! Now I have to figure out what happens next…any ideas? Virtual flying chipmunk ninja's for reviewers! ^^ Crazy I know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**There weren't many reviews so I didn't upload much recently. :P So review or face the peril of all the Uchiha's brought back to life and cooking you alive with a fire-ball jutsu! :D I'm totally not an arsonist….  
>(To the tune of Deck the halls (Christmas song)<strong>

**Deck the halls with gasoline, fa la la la la la la la la**

**Light a match and watch it gleam, fa la la la la la la la laa**

**Burn the hideout down to ashes, fa la la la laa la la la un**

**Aren't you glad I played with matches, fa la la la laa la la laa boom!**

**(Don't own that or Naruto but it's sung by Deidara and I thought it would cheer you up!)**

**BEGIN!**

…

Pain throbbed slowly in waves up my arm as my consciousness arose. The bandage I had hurriedly tied to my arm was soaked through with dark crimson and it coated the surrounding sheets too. I groaned in response and slowly sat up. My hair was stringy with dried sweat and blood. Gross, I thought, rolling off the protesting mattress and placing my feet on the cold-as-ice floor. I unwrapped the sticky bandage from my arm and gazed at the four deep seeping wounds that scattered across my arm, the bone showing through in some, dented by the shuriken attack.

My mind recalled the previous day…Itachi, damn it! I punched the mattress, earning a spring to the knuckle. I had… just fend that bastard off or something. I sighed; I suppose it just had to be done. What had he meant, "Thank you, I never wanted to?" I pondered it for a moment before shrugging it off.

I shivered as the heat was sucked out of my body through the soft pads of my heels. Standing and trotting over to the mirror I chucked my long cloak that had been waiting by my bed over my shoulder and headed to find the shower that I had desperate need of.

It was 5am according to the clock in the hallway and I listened carefully. Silence. Nobody seemed to be awake here yet I thought as I found the marked door that led to the steaming hot water.

I sighed as I locked the clasp on the wooden door and entered the steamy waters of the shower.

I had stripped off my rags and found several more deep purple bruises and small cuts over different parts of my body. Itachi hadn't gone down without a fight I smirked and then felt a pang of guilt. I really _hadn't_ meant to hurt Itachi that badly. I still liked him and the whole time during the fight my adrenaline had been fuelling those feelings even more. I hoped the baka hadn't died. I didn't think that I could take a week of torture, not in the state I was already in. I winced as hot water penetrated the slices in my left arm, a trail of cloudy pink flowing down the drain at my feet. I was left handed so this would be a right bother. And it would need stitches too by the look of it.

I felt a jolt of fear, Kunai I could handle but anything like injections or needles petrified me. "Stupid phobia," I growled aloud to myself.

Once I had massaged all of the gunk out of my hair with a sweet smelling shampoo, I wondered if it had belonged to the blue haired/ only girl I had glimpsed during yesterday's commotion.

A knock sounded loudly at the door, "Get the fuck out, I want a shower!" The deep voice of a pissed off man growled. I suddenly turned off the shower and dried myself partially, throwing my Akatsuki cloak over my naked, battered body and grabbed my rags and spare black leggings and singlet that had come with the cloak and hurried to the door and tucked them under the cloak, not bothering to use the armholes.

I unlocked it and stared wide eyed as the silver haired man barged straight in and stopped dead to stare in horror at me.

He was naked.

"Fuck!" He shoved me out of the room and locked the door. "Tell a fucking guy if you're a chick or not dammit!" he yelled. "G-gomenasai." I stammered, cursing at my scared form. "The fuck you are," he murmured through the door, starting the water. "Nice work beating the shit out of Itachi yesterday by the way." He laughed out loud. I chuckled slightly, "Thanks"

"I'm Hidan, good luck surviving the week here bitch."

"Yeah sure, see ya." I left after that and headed to my room to put the rest of my clothes on properly.

On the way I bumped into a red haired man. "Watch where you're going," Mumbled the ninja.

"Oh sorry." I muttered back.

He looked up hearing my voice. "Oh, you're the one you nearly killed Itachi." He stated it blatantly. "Um, Yeah…about that…" He held up a hand to silence me. I almost sighed in relief, _nearly_ killed.  
>"Say no more, my name is Sasori no Akasuna from the sand village. And as I know the extent of your skills, mine are puppetry as such." He nodded and continued down the hall.<p>

I didn't even have time to say thanks…hm. I headed into the room and glared at the lockless door. I slipped on the singlet and leggings and threw my cloak black on, admiring the red clouds that seemed to flow across the black fabric.

I groaned loudly as I realised my katana was gone. Pein, I thought irritated at the pierce ridden leader. He can't have been much older than me. Brat.

*Time skip* 9 am.

My stomach growled angrily so I reluctantly headed to the kitchen to find food. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone but somehow that just wasn't my luck.

A cloaked and masked figure sauntered down the hallway beside me, "Itachi is doing better, he's not dead it seems but he is still unconscious." The voice hissed, muffled by what seemed to be more than just the mask, I recognised him as the medical nin who had taken Itachi away. Dark and daunting eyes leered from his eyes. "I'm Kakuzu."

I nodded, "I don't accept my name so just call me what you wish." I looked, not harshly or demandingly at him before sitting down at the kitchen table at a seat that was crudely labled with a bit of paper saying, 'New member.' I scrunched it up before throwing it at the bin and getting it in much to my surprise. Kakuzu merely raised an eyebrow at my remark.

A load of food was already served on the table and I helped myself, seeing as the person across from me was also eating…another girl it seemed. A blonde this time and her hair was covering most of her face as she ate.

He looked up. "I'm not a chick, un."

I widened my eyes, "I never thought that for a second." I stated defiantly. He glared at me with a look of disbelief. I held my hands up in protest. "Fine, you got me, I thought you were, for a split second until I saw your face okay?" He smirked, "Knew it, oh and I'm Deidara by the way, un."

I grumbled at the boy and kept eating. Hidan came in from his shower a while later, followed by the blue haired girl and Pein. Sasori was already in the lounge and had eaten and the only one I failed to recognise was a scary looking Venus fly trap adorning man with half black half white face and green hair. Also the blue skinned man from earlier who had come with Itachi to bring me here.

He sat down across from me, "I'm Itachi's partner, Kisame. Thanks to you I'm stuck with a chick as my partner until Itachi gets better." The shark-man growled unhappily, my new partner huh?

"I'm Konan, Pein's partner. Are you enjoying the meal?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Oh yeah it's great, thanks." I immediately felt embarrassed at my bold eating.

I noticed Itachi's absence severely, he was the only one I really knew here and he had to have been fairly badly injured from the kunai I had stabbed him with. I hoped that Kakuzu guy healed him soon.

"Where the hell is Tobi? I need to talk to that idiot." Pein hissed, glancing around for the person. I didn't recognise that name either.

"Sempai!" A black haired man wearing a swirly, orange mask ran into the room and glomped the blond, much to my surprise and Deidara's extreme annoyance which was made obvious by him throwing the masked man hard at the wall, cracking the plaster.

Kakuzu hissed.

"Sorry, un. I'll pay for that."

Kakuzu relaxed slightly.

Pein stood up and grabbed the man I assumed was Tobi and dragged him out of the room by the collar, leaving the room a slight quieter. I glanced at the fly-trap man again who wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" I dared as the man.

Hidan burst out laughing and the rest chuckled softly, including the plant man.

"We are starving**. Can't we just eat her**?" I looked wide eyed at the two voices emanating from the man.

"Forget I asked," I shook my head, stunned.

"Oh and that's Zetsu, he is a cannibal … you probably should have been told that earlier but oh well." Sasori mentioned from the conjoined lounge.

I nodded, finishing up my meal. Leader and Tobi came back in the room, Pein striding to Konan's side and Tobi cowering like a dog, sitting beside Deidara again.

"No missions today guys, sparring outside please, Kakuzu has had enough of paying for the indoor damage and its sunny so enjoy it while it lasts. Oh and some of you …if you are _brave enough…_" he sneered looked over at me, "Could spar with our newest member...Kireina… Itachi certainly enjoyed it." He laughed to himself evilly, knowing full well about my resentment of my name, before he and Konan left the room.

I glared after him, blushing slightly at humiliating introduction as a couple of the others shared shifty looks and Hidan smirked. I sighed, "Yeah… I have a name, don't bother to fucking use it just call me what you want." I glared partially at them, but mainly at Pein who was not in the room.

"Hm, Hey Hidan, another swearer, un." Deidara chuckled. They weren't fazed by my outburst in the slightest.

"Shut the fucking hell up bitch, I know already that she fucking swore. I'm not fucking deaf!" he yelled at the blond, confirming the obvious.

After breakfast I headed over to Kakuzu and gulped before asking if he could take a look at my arm.

He nodded, "Yeah sure, let me see." He motioned for my left arm while the others leaned in to see the damage Itachi had caused. I smoothly slid up the loose sleeve and revealed the seeping, deep cuts that adorned my flesh. I licked my hand and rubbed away some of the excess blood and had a closer look. The flesh had stopped bleeding as much and was pale, muscle could be seen, severed tissue and a few dents in the white, drying bone. I grimaced, as did some of the others, apart from Hidan who looked rather excited much to my discomfort.

Kakuzu hmmed for a few minutes, prodding the sore flesh. He pulled out a medical kit from his cloak, getting some wet wipes and started washing the area down. Then I shuddered as he pulled out a needle and thread. "I- um N-" I stuttered. He went to pierce the skin. "Wait!" I said, finally gaining my voice. He looked at me questioningly. "Um…can you do it in a different room, I don't appreciate the audience." I stated frightfully, looking at the others who showing expressions of disappointment.

Kakuzu sighed, "Fine." He stood and left the room, I quickly followed him, giving the others a quick glance before ducking into the room after him.

"Kakuzu, you don't know any healing jutsu do you?" I pleaded with him as soon as the door was closed. He raised an eyebrow at me… "Not good ones…it would be easier to let it heal naturally." He picked up the needle to resume.

"No please! Try!" I cradled my arm away from the needle. He sighed again, "A high class Uchiha who defeated _Itachi_ is afraid of _needles_?" He scrutinised me. I glared, "It is a _phobia_, okay? Not enjoyable so just heal it the other way!" I hissed. "Fine but it will cost you."

"How much?"

"$50," He stated. I glared at him again, "Fine." Well aware that my complete stock of money was back at my old base. I supposed I could go on a journey to get my stuff sometime soon.

"I'll pay you once I get my stuff from my old place." Kakuzu begrudgingly agreed and did several hand signs.

After an hour and a half of painful healing by Kakuzu's jutsu, which proved to be more painful than if I had used the stitches, but I was still grateful, he finally finished, closing the skin with a feeling like a line of hot molten lava running down my arm in different spots.

After thanking him I left to my room. Opening the door I half yelped as I saw the figure sitting on my bed. "I-itachi?"

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating for ages. Please review or I won't update at all. I hope the grammar is up to scratch but if there are any mistakes, loopholes or weird sentences please review and let me know! ^^ Happy chickens?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahahaha yes I left you guys in suspense AGAIN! I love doing this to you all it is amazing how much fun it is to end a chapter on climax and then not update, let alone start writing it for about a month after the last update…cruel me. :)**

I-Itachi? I yelped at the dark figure on my bed, "What- b- but you're meant to be resting! Or unconscious…w-why are you-?"

I stopped when I felt the ravens lips crush onto my own.

'_Itachi? What the hell?_' I thought to myself, my mind filled with crazy thoughts. There was no way this was real, I refused to believe that my childhood crush, the one who _killed_ my clan and my _family_, was standing here now _kissing_ me of all things. I reluctantly pulled away from him and instantly realised something different about the raven. His scars were deep and ran far longer than usual, the bandage covering his wound was tainted with blood and when I looked into his eyes I realised. He was using his sharingan.

"I knew it," he breathed. I felt a confused blush gradually begin to grow on my cheeks and I narrowed my eyes to make it seem like I was angry at him rather than dying to kiss him again. What he knew I had yet to figure out…but why was he using his sharingan on me?

"What do you know?" I glared at his, still flushed. His lips were really soft… no! I was not going soft! 'But…his smell...like cinnamon…and something else….' I gave up trying to contain my thoughts.

"I know why you did it." He smirked but I could see in his face that he was holding in a pained expression. I decided I had enough of his riddles so I activated my own sharingan and delved into Itachi's mind.

It was like trying to swim through clay…almost impossible but as I grasped into the smooth, thick substance that was Itachi's mind I found one strong thought. I made a hand with my mind and grabbed a hold of the thought. It was warm and moved in my hand like something alive. I pierced it and a string of words and feelings flowed into my head.

"You stabbed me because you were afraid of letting your feelings get the better of you. You stabbed me…because you _love_ me. You just don't know it. That's why I looked into your sub-concious." Itachi spoke out loud as I took the thought. My face instantly turned crimson, it was true. I tried to swim against the current of emotions but every point that hit me sunk in as the truth. Each time I tried to deny it another stream of energy hit that thought and demolished, leaving only the truth that I was unable to realise for myself. I _did_ love Itachi but… I thought it was an accident, my stabbing him. But now that I knew I did it purposely…I felt selfish and revealed, like a new-born child with no secrets, everything laid bare.

The colour died away from my cheeks. I had lost the strong shield of anger that normally protected me from prying eyes and sharingan or not I was having a hard time keeping my feelings intact without it. Itachi stood staring at my while I battled with my thoughts and emotions, he never blinked once but was still reading my mind, reading each thought that passed into the realm that his sharingan ruled over, which was almost all of me now. I was defeated. A lump began forming in my throat and I cursed and cursed at it to go away and not to let me cry in front of the raven but it was persistent.

My red eyes faded to black and thick droplets formed and fell from the lower lids, splashing against my pale cheeks before landing on my cloak. I refused to let my face cave in on itself like it wanted to. I wouldn't look like a raisin while also being humiliated by tears. That was something I couldn't handle.

I shut my eyes to keep back the water-works and barely felt the gentle embrace surrounding me, before my self control crumbled like dirt and I was bawling my eyes out onto Itachi's shoulder, my arms wrapped around him like I was hugging a trusted friend.

Itachi didn't speak, he knew he had hit a nerve so he just stood there, letting the victim of his pervious endeavours release her emotion back onto him. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose, the scent of pine and fur filled his nostrils as they rested against the girl's long, black hair. She still smelled of her home. The only reason she was here was because of him, Pein had found word of her existence and had sent him to clean up the 'mess' he left behind.

Pein wanted the girl dead but Itachi couldn't bring himself to do it. He had always known she wasn't among the ones he had killed that night. He remembered glancing at the wisp of black hair sticking out of the cupboard before he killed Kireina's family, sparing her life. Nobody knew how special the girl was to him, she didn't understand it herself, but there was always something he longed to have from her since she bested him in that fight many years ago. Something that only she could give him.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy…but I needed to know." Itachi murmured into the girl's ear. Kireina's breath hitched and sniffed slightly, nodding. "It's Okay Itachi…I probably needed to know, myself." She sniffed again and he lifted up her chin, brushing the long black strands from her face and kissed away the salty tears than stained her face. "You are beautiful you know. Your name means what you are, it means beautiful and it speaks the truth about you. Don't hate it just because of what I did Kireina." Itachi was acting very affectionate towards her and it confused her but she nodded again.

"I won't hate my name if you are real. If this is just a trick or you are under some kind of genjutsu…" She doubted him and Itachi stopped her thoughts with a simple action. He kissed her again. Just once, lightly on her lips like a whisper and she knew it was him.

***Flashback. ***

"Reina! Hey 'Reina! C'mon, we'll be late!" Yelled the little raven-haired boy, he was only about 6 years old, only a year older than the girl following him. She followed him happily, skipping into the training grounds. They were going to watch some of the older Chunin of the Uchiha clan do some training. Itachi was already at the fence and laughing happily as she caught up.

"Look! Look Ki-chan! The older ninja are fighting! I wanna be the best ninja ever to honour Father and Mother!" Kireina giggled at the excited boy and he grabbed her hand, leading the girl over to the edge of the clearing.

They both looked wide eyed as the men moved super-fast with fast cuts and swipes of their ninja knifes. Then a boy fighting got hurt and his arm got cut, it looked sore. Itachi's face was bright though, "I bet I won't ever get hurt like that weakling!" He was very full of himself even at this age. "But 'Tachi, what if he had to fight an ANBU, then he wouldn't be a weakling, he's just not as good as an ANBU yet, right?" He shook his head at the little girl. "Nu uh! I could fight an ANBU!" He pouted making Kireina giggle once again but she was still worried about her friend.

"Hey 'Reina…Father says I have to start the academy soon." Itachi said, his tone slightly more serious. "Really? That's great! You are so young though…then we can't hang out as much…" Itachi grabbed her other hand. "No way, I will come and play with you after training every day! It won't change anything!" He smiled brightly but Kireina still seemed sad, worried that Itachi might get hurt like the boy in the training grounds. "I won't get hurt Ki-chan. I promise." He quickly kissed her lips lightly to seal the promise and smiled happily with red cheeks. The little girl blushed embarrassed and wiped her mouth. "Ewww 'Tachi!" She giggled and he laughed as well as they turned back to watch the ninja's in training.

***End flashback**Normal POV***

I blushed as I realised that Itachi had seen me think of the first time he kissed me. I looked at the little boy who had grown up to be the man before me and smiled. He smiled back, "I broke my promise, I got hurt." He chuckled glancing at his bandages. I laughed slightly, "Yeah but I did that to you so it hardly counts." I felt that pang of guilt hit me again as I looked at the blood stained wrap.

I had forgotten that Itachi was still in my head, watching and reading. His mind prodded mine in a thought that comforted me and told me not to feel guilty because it had led to such a wonderful thing. I thought again, we never did get to meet up after his training, he tried for the first month but Fugaku Uchiha, his Father, forbade us to meet because he needed to practice his jutsu and get stronger. I didn't see him again until I got moved up to Jounin level from my fighting skills. I had always strived to catch up to him so we could meet and train together but by the time I got to that level he had turned into a silent and serious guy who wanted nothing to do with me.

I feel a guilt filled though emanate from Itachi, "You don't have to feel that way…the past is the past." He smiled at me and I returned it gratefully.

"Oi! Lunch is ready!" Came Hidan's voice yelling down the hallway and I chuckled to myself before Itachi left the room after the smell of food, me following after him.

A huge display of food was laid out on the table and most of the Akatsuki had already starting digging in so I quickly grabbed myself some sandwiches and rice and headed to the couch to snatch a seat. Itachi sat beside me, back to his normal hidden expression, behind the collar of his dark cloak. I regained my stone-faced appearance and ate, glaring at the idiot Tobi who ventured close enough and loud enough to be a nuisance.

"AAAWWW but Tobi wanted to sit next to Kireina-chan!" He whined and I returned the favour with a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Mentally retarded lollipop-masked…." I muttered, trailing off. Everyone was eating now and seemed rather content for a group of s-ranked criminals.

Before I could speak a loud crash echoed through the base followed by a spikey-haired and furious boy leapt into the base, which was meant to be hidden to the point of never being found, and thrust hand forward to wrap around Itachi's neck. I screamed loudly, losing some of my cover before I punched the nin in the face. He didn't budge.

"Sasuke let go!" I screamed furiously at Itachi's murderous brother.

**Sorry it is a bit shorter than usual! Hope you likey likey though! :D Over and Out!**


End file.
